


So... who will be the bottom?

by Akimfu



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Explicit Language, Internalized Homophobia, Leonid Toptunov being horny on main, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex Talk, Short One Shot, might do a follow-up in the future idk, this is kinda sfw so you can read this during family gatherings, virgin!Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimfu/pseuds/Akimfu
Summary: Prompt: "Hmm... I like the idea of Leonid being into some freaky shit (you know, getting tied up, whipped etc.) and having to try to convince a very vanilla Sasha to do those things to him. Not ~particularly~ wild, I know, but it’s my artistic vision."This is a revised version. If you're interested, the original version can be found here: https://sugar-daddy-hideo-kojima.tumblr.com/post/188007918077





	So... who will be the bottom?

The conversation during the breakfast/dinner they had right after Leonid Toptunov kissed his supervisor/mentor in the middle of the clearing after their shift was over was sure an interesting one.

“So, you never read a pornographic magazine ever in your life?”, Leonid came to the conclusion with a smile on his face. Sasha was blushing.

“They're illegal, you know that?”

“So, what do you masturbate to?”

Sasha paused, face red of embracement, “I don’t… I try to not… touch myself… as much as possible.”, Sasha kept looking at the plate in front of him and Leonid understood. Sasha had learned how to repress his “urges”, while Leonid was a little bit more reckless with them. Their age difference was not that massive, but both men were raised in radically different fashions.

“Then what do you want to do with me?”, Leonid tilted his head to the left, showing off his long neck, "Don't you want to have sex with me?", he stared at Sasha, who was looking at him back, looking scared.

“I'd never do anything you don't want to!”, he immediately declared.

"But I want to have sex with you. I desire you." Leonid said, calmly.

“Perhaps. But when the time will come. We just kissed today.”

“What if I want to have sex with you right now?”

Sasha paused again. He was blushing terribly, “I…I…I don’t have vaseline at the moment.”

Leonid wasn’t thinking specifically about anal, but he was intrigued by Sasha’s assumption.

“We can do it raw as if we were in the woods.”

“It would hurt for the one receiving it.”

“I always thought I’ve got a high pain tolerance.”

“I… You want to be the… on the bottom?”

"Do you want to be on the bottom?"

"Leonid, please.", Sasha sighed as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked at Leonid, trying to figure out what they had between them. Huge melancholic blue eyes stared at Leonid and without the barrier of the thick glasses, his stare gave Leonid chills from how beautiful his eyes were, "I love you and I desire you too. But if we're going to do this, we'll have to be careful.", Leonid nodded in agreement and Sasha continued, now putting his glasses on again, "Today, I'll buy some vaseline at the pharmacy. The walls are thick enough, this can be our humble sanctuary... When you're ready and I'm ready... we will explore our bodies.", suddenly, a smile showed up on Sasha's face, "It'll be fun."

They both lost their virginities on the same day and it was wonderful and awkward and amazing. Afterwards, they laughed, because it had gone so messy. Luckily Sasha had prepared for everything. Leonid cleaned himself on one of many towels Sasha had around and then, he looked at the beautiful large man that was lying on his left side, who was still heavily breathing.

“You sure you don’t need any help?”, asked Sasha, always looking after his mentee.

“Not today.”

Leonid rolled to lie his head over Sasha’s hairy chest and breathe the musk, making him relax and be sure that what happened between them was real and that Aleksandr Akimov was real and what they had together was real. Both men had large smiles on their faces because they couldn’t believe, because they thought for most of their lives that what ensued on that evening was impossible and never going to happen.

“Next time you’ll have to choke me with your big hands, while you fuck me.”, Leonid closed his eyes, as Sasha stopped petting his blonde curls, trying to process what he had just heard.


End file.
